Robo (Character)
- Normal= - Designs▾= - Season 1 = - Season 2= - ▾= - Season 3= - Season 4= - ▾= - Season 5-7= - ▾= - Season 8-present= - ▾= - Other= }}}}}}}}}}}} Personality Robo has an outgoing and carefree, yet ignorant and naive personality. Robo can get fired up and defensive when accusations are placed against him by his friends or other animals. Robo is a leader in his community and group of friends. He does not have inhibition and is not willing to change any other his ways. Robo's carefree spirit allows him to take risks socially and physically. He is happy and secure. Likes Views, his friends, sleeping, jumping off high places, drinking shampoo, bad jokes Dislikes Things dropping on his head, Antagonistic Side Besides being dumb and happy, Robo can sometimes be serious. In Friend or Foe, Robo acts the oppostie of what his big personality is. Apperance Skills *Robo can activate lasar eyes Vallainous Roles Occupation(s) *Video game maker (Dino’s New Job) * Doctor (trained in "Robo becomes a doctor") Realationships Dino Dino is Robo’s best friend. It is revealed in the episode, “Friend or Foe”, that the pair have been friends ever since birth. Dino has more sense than Robo, and guides him into making better decisions. He can tolerate his naive, clueless, and crude personality. Robo has engaged in many arguments with Dino, but none of them have been serious enough to damage their friendship. Mario Mario is a relatively new friend of Robo’s, as they met in the episode “Meeting Mario”. Mario was introduced as an antagonist, but began to connect with Robo and Dino episodes later. Mario was the mediator in an argument between Dino and Robo in the third episode. Mario grew closer with the two, inviting them to a dinner party in a later episode. After “Mario’s Dinner Party”, Mario is always seen as a sole part of the group of friends, and appears in almost every episode. The interactions between Mario and Robo don’t differ much from the relationships with other characters. Mario values the friendship he has with Robo. Ball In the early episodes, Ball would watch over Robo and his friends, and would often drop on Robo’s head, causing him to fall down. Ball was perceived as an object by Robo, and he didn’t see him as a potential friend. Over the course of the first season, Ball worked his way into Robo’s group of friends. He is almost always seen with the group in the latter half of the first season. In the special called "The Sleepover", he stated that Robo was 'annoying' when asked to describe him during a social exercise. When the question was reversed and directed towards Ball, Robo had the same feelings, adding in that he is 'mean'. Mr. Piginson Mr. Piginson is Robo’s boss, and he first appeared in “Dino’s New Job”. It is not known whether or the two have met prior to this episode. Mr. Piginson is a couple decades older than Robo, so the two never developed a friendship similar to the ones with Mario and Ball. He views Mr. Piginson in more of a professional manner. Mr. Piginson is not fazed by Robo’s stupidity, and listens to Robo’s ideas. Patricia Robo dated her for a short time. The two were acquaintances for the remainder of the series. Quotes “What a wonderful day” (Numerous episodes) “It’s not like a giant ____ is going to fall on my head” (Numerous episodes) “I hate you, man!” (I Hate You) “No! ‘RT’ was to attack!” (I Hate You) “I don’t know, I never make those noises—my lazar eyes, somethings happening!” (Friend or Foe) Trivia *Robo was born on October 18th, 1987, making him 24 years old in the series. *Robo dropped out of college.